Conventionally, when a plug is inserted into a receptacle (such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus)) provided in a device, the terminal part of the plug is inserted into the receptacle while one grips the housing of the plug with one's fingers; however, if the receptacle is provided at a deeply recessed position of the device, the fingers cannot reach the receptacle. In such a case, the terminal part is inserted into the receptacle while gripping the cable part; however, because the cable part is flexible, the insertion direction cannot be settled, and thus it is difficult to insert the terminal part into the receptacle.
When two receptacles are provided at a deeply recessed position, the receptacles are difficult to see, and thus there is a possibility that a terminal part is erroneously inserted into an unintended receptacle.
Furthermore, when a locking mechanism is not provided in a plug, the plug is held in place only by the contact pressure to the receptacle; therefore, the plug easily comes out when it is pulled. If the plug comes out during communication, there is a possibility that a device will operate erroneously or malfunction.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration for preventing a cable housing from coming out of a connector (a plug from coming out of a receptacle) even when a force is applied to a cable in a direction in which the plug comes out.